Alternate Universes : Alternate Beginnings
by karakael
Summary: Even in an alternate universe Orochimaru and Kabuto hold the same relationship. How did they come to it in the 'real' world?


**A/N:** Yes, this is an AU Naruto fic. It takes place in the late fifties, early sixties, in a place similar to America.

**Summary:** Kabuto and Orochimaru learn each other's strengths and weaknesses.

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto universe, characters, and themes do not belong to me.

--------------------

Orochimaru, or Mr. Snake as the diploma hung on the wall proclaimed, had no trouble finding new children to analyze. It was rather simple in fact. He simply became a "foster parent" and quite literally had children delivered to his doorstep.

Of course the United Colonies government had luckily not investigated his arrest record too deeply. "Academic misconduct" is hardly a reason to forbid a kindly older gentleman from taking in needy children. Especially when he was so open to (as one of the social workers kindly put it) the 'freaks and problem cases' of the foster care system.

It might have surprised his fellow professors (especially those who had his teaching license revoked) that almost all of the children that came through his home went away quieter, more content, and with an almost inexplicable knowledge of how to 'beat the system'. The slight personality quirks they developed from his teaching hardly negated his overall positive effect on the children.

They all remained loyal to him. He gave them food. Shelter. A place to call home. And he listened to them.

All he wanted in return was for them to listen back. And they did. They watched as he quoted Milton, Poe, and Yeats. They listened as he spoke of his work, his dreams, his commitments to the medical science. And every one came away changed.

Rarely for good, unfortunately.

------

From them he was able to write five books on child psychology. His work with "problem children" won awards. And he smilingly accepted it, knowing secretly that none of the people who read his books knew what he did.

Almost ten years after he had been forbidden from teaching - and a further twenty since he had fled his homeland - he met his prized pupil.

The young man in question was a quiet youth. He had traveled across the country, and had been bounced from house to house for as long as he could remember. There was no set reason why he had never been adopted. People simply found him "not right." Not right for them. Not right now. Not a good match.

He didn't seem to mind. He was soft spoken for a child of ten. He rarely raised his voice or hit another child. His most striking feature was his almost silver blond hair, and that was normally all you saw of him. Head down, glasses buried in a book or homework. Fading into the background as quickly as possible.

At first Orochimaru had little interest in his newest addition. He was far more preoccupied with Kim's passive-aggressive tendencies. But then the child began helping him.

It was a strange thing to realize, looking back, how easily Kabuto had inserted himself into Orochimaru's life. It was as if he had finally found a place he was comfortable in, and set about making himself irreplaceable.

He began by watching Orochimaru. Within a week he knew his foster-fathers habits better than any of his fellows. Then he would make a point of being where ever Orochimaru was. Not obviously, but subtly. He would be reading a book in the study when Orochimaru was working there. He would be doing homework in the kitchen, or lounging outside. The Snake only noticed it when he found Kabuto helping with his experiments, without ever consciously inviting him to join in. It was then he realized what Kabuto had done.

Despite himself, Orochimaru was impressed. The boy took everything Orochimaru taught him and stored it, and then asked for more.

After two years together, Orochimaru decided to reward his young apprentice the best way he could. By finding him a home.

Kabuto took his "assignment" well. He simply nodded his assent, then packed his bags and followed after his new father. As the son of the chief medical technician at a major hospital, he had everything he ever wanted, and the time in which to enjoy it. Orochimaru assumed he was doing the child a favor.

-------

It was only years later, when he had decided to move back to the city, that Orochimaru looked up his former charge again.

Kabuto had gained a new ability in his time away. He had learned to lie.

He artfully explained away the bruises (a fight at school, don't worry nothing serious, don't report it), smiling easily and lovingly at his father. Only someone who had known him before would have ever guessed the real reason for his black eye and bruised arm.

Orochimaru smiled back, eyes flickering across the young man in front of him. And just as easily he lied about a new job, and a potential internship. And, smiling and skirting around each other, Kabuto and Orochimaru agreed upon their future.

Orochimaru walked away from his former student with Kabuto in toe, making a note to never lend one of his former charges to the man. (They were only his to break, not that mans.)

Kabuto smiled, and wished his adopted father well. He never once looked back. After all, he was returning home.


End file.
